Falls, bumps and blue eyes
by NatalieRosenberg
Summary: AU. Emily Fitch has just moved to Bristol and she comes across Naomi Campbell on a very odd way. This summary sucks, so I guess you'll have to read the story to find out what it's about.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything, except a lot of free time and a lot of love for Naomily.

Note: English is not my first language, so there are probably a few (or more) mistakes. Please forgive me, and don't be shy to correct me. Reviews are always welcomed, of course.

Chapter 1

Bristol. It had not been a month ago since Emily Fitch moved to this city, and she still wasn't sure wheter she liked it or not. As she was placing the banner on the facade of her parent's recently opened gym, she thought about her life back in London, her friends, her old school, her old life. There were barely three weeks left of the summer vacation, which meant three more weeks before she started going to college. Emily had always liked studying, and that was reflected in her straight A grades. As for social life, there wasn't much to be said, she was always in Katie's shadow and she couldn't see how this year would be any different. But that was ok, she was already used to being the smart, shy and single one of the Fitch twins.

As she lifted herself up on her toes to place the last end of the banner on its place, she felt the ladder underneath her start to tremble, and she lost her balance. Suddenly, there was nothing but air between the girl and the ground. She was bracing herself for the unavoidable impact when the air was replaced by two arms that wrapped around her. She looked up to a pretty blonde girl, with the bluest eyes she had ever seen, as said blonde placed her on the ground.

"Whoa, that would've been a pretty ugly fall. Are you all right?" Asked the blonde.

"Yeah, thanks to you, that is. Thank you, very much." Replied the other, finally catching her breath.

"You're very much welcome. So, do you have a name or should I just call you 'Girl-whose-life-I-just-saved'?"

"Well, you saved my life, you can call me anything. But I usually go by Emily Fitch."

"Nice to meet you, Emily Fitch. I'm Naomi Campbell."

Emily's eyebrows lifted and she was about to comment when the other one said: "Yes, I do realize that there is a super model called Naomi Campbell. And I would very much appreciate if you didn't make any sarcastic comments. I've already heard them all."

"Sorry." She apologized. "So, Naomi, is there anything I can do to thank you for the life-saving? Maybe I could buy you a cup of coffee, or some iced tea?"

"That would be great, but I'm afraid I don't have time. I have somewhere I have to be, and I'm kinda late".

"Oh. Well, thanks again for saving me. Maybe I can buy you that cup of coffee some other time".

"You're welcome again. Goodbye, Emily Fitch".

"Goodbye, Naomi Campbell".

Three weeks later, Emily walked in a hurry through the college's halls. She was going to be late on her first day, and she couldn't find the classroom where her English class was going to start in just five minutes. She was starting to worry when she bumped into something very solid, and in the next second she was on her ass.

"Fucking hell!" Emily swore as her books flew from her hands and landed on the floor with loud bangs.

"Oh, Jesus, I'm so sor- Emily?" Emily then looked up to the very solid something she had bumped on to see the same blonde hair and blue eyes that saved her from her fall.

"Naomi?" She said, surprised, as said girl kneeled in front of her and started to pick up her things from the floor.

"Guess I couldn't catch you this time, yeah? I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm such a klutz!"

"It's ok, I wasn't exactly watching my step either." They both stood up and Naomi handed the other girl her books.

"So, you're coming here too, huh? Maybe now that we're classmates I can pledge that cup of coffee you owe me. Or maybe now I should buy you one, considering that I just knocked you off in the middle of the hall. Shit, I'm rambling. I'm really embarrassed. And did I mention I'm really sorry?"

"Hm, I think you might have mentioned it one or twelve times." Emily answered, and they both laughed.

"Emily! Come on!" Emily looked over Naomi's shoulder to find a redhead waving and shouting at her from the end of the hall.

"I'm gonna make a wild guess here and say that's your twin sister?" Naomi half affirmed, half asked.

"Yeah, that's Katie. I should probably go, don't wanna be late on my first day."

"I should probably go too. See you around, Emily Fitch."

"See you, Naomi Campbell."

Emily started walking towards her twin sister and Naomi went on the opposite direction. As she hurried down the hall on the way to the classroom, Emily couldn't help but look back to the beautiful blonde girl. She glanced over her shoulder and found the bluest eyes she'd ever seen staring back at her. She half smiled and turned her head back as she stepped into the class. Maybe this year would be different from the others after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for a few grammar mistakes. I really am sorry, guys.

Chapter 2

It was lunchtime and Naomi was sitting on a table with her friends Effy and Pandora. They'd known each other for quite a long time, but Naomi still wasn't used to Panda's perkiness and Effy's strangeness. The first day of college was no less boring than all the other days on her previous school, and she had spent all of her classes half asleep. Maybe totally asleep during one particularly boring History class. Many thoughts had crossed her mind during the morning, not one of them related to the classes. Some of them related to one particularly cute redhead, but she was ashamed to admit it even to herself.

Emily Fitch popped on Naomi's head once again. She could hear Pandora chatting very fast, but she didn't understand half of what the girl was saying. She never did. Effy was just sitting there, being Effy, quiet, mysterious, and with those eyes which could pierce through you body and look straight into your soul. Those eyes still creeped her out, and probably always would. She looked around and noticed one table where three boys sat, laughing and talking loudly. Boys. She also noticed one redhead and one exact replica walking past her table. Without thinking, she shouted "Emily!", and both girls turned to her.

Naomi was starting to blush, but managed to say "Hey, you can sit with us if you want to. These are my friends, Effy and Pandora". She pointed at the girls as she said their names, and they both waved and smiled.

Emily smiled back, and said while sitting "Hello. I'm Emily, and that's my sister Katie. Nice to meet you guys". The other twin wasn't so eager to sit, but she rolled her eyes and sat beside her sister with a sigh.

"Nice to meet you, too", said Effy and Panda together.

"How do you two know each other? I'm a little surprised; Emily isn't exactly the social type" Katie asked, not really interested in the answer.

"We bumped into each other a couple of times", Naomi answered.

"To be completely honest, Naomi saved my life", Emily said, and both girls laughed "and then made me look like a complete fool in front of the whole school this morning".

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" The blonde was blushing.

"Yes, quite a few times actually. And I forgive you" Emily joked. "But you still owe me a cup of coffee. I'm not gonna let you off the hook on this!"

"I haven't forgot. I will pay my debt, I promise".

They carried on talking, and a few minutes later the three loud boys Naomi had noticed earlier approached their table. One of them stepped up and said: "Hello, girls, I'm Cook. These are my mates, Freddie and JJ" the boy with curly hair, JJ, was as red as a tomato and looked down. Cook continued "now, my boy JJ would like to present you a magic show. He seems to think of magic as a good pick up line, and we'd like to test the theory, if you allow us". He stepped back and pushed JJ forward. He looked like he was about to faint. The third boy, Freddie, was staring at Effy, but she didn't notice. The girls looked skeptical as JJ began his magic show. Cook laughed and cheered, Freddie just looked at Effy.

When JJ was done with his tricks, Cook stepped forward and said: "So girls, what do you think? Any of you want to shag J here?" The girls stared at him. Cook just laughed. "Fair enough. Come on, Gay J, better luck next time." As the three boys walked away, the bell rang, announcing lunch time was over.

Naomi arrived at her house after the day of school, and was greeted by five strangers on her living room. She wasn't surprised. Her house wasn't hers for a long time now, always packed with weird people she'd never seen before. She went straight to her room and closed the door, happy to finally be alone.

She'd arrived to the last class of the day and spotted a familiar head covered with bright red hair. She'd sat beside Emily, and they'd talk for the whole hour. It was the best class of the day, and the only one that Naomi didn't feel bored at all.

Sitting alone in her room, Naomi decided that she liked Emily, more than just a little. They'd set up their coffee date for Thursday after school, and Naomi was really looking forward to that. She couldn't exactly explain why, but she was. She also decided that she was grateful for not watching where she was going earlier that morning. Bumping into the redhead was one of the high points of her day. Maybe even the highest point, she hadn't decided that yet.

Finally, she decided that Emily Fitch was the prettiest girl she had ever seen in her life. She struggled a bit with that thought. She wasn't used to thinking about girls like that. Or maybe she was, but she wouldn't admit it to herself, not yet. It didn't matter, anyway. All that mattered was that Emily Fitch was the prettiest girl she'd ever laid eyes on, and somehow she couldn't stop thinking about her.

She shook her head. She didn't have anything to do that night, so she decided to call Effy and Pandora, and an hour later they were in their favourite diner, eating burgers and pouring vodka in their Cokes. She noticed the three boys from college, Cook, Freddie and JJ, sitting across the restaurant. Cook waved and shouted something. Naomi gave him the finger, and he burst out laughing. Freddie was still staring at Effy, and he smiled when she looked back.

"I think he fancies you, Eff" Panda said, "and he's cute. Do you fancy him, Eff?" Effy just smiled.

They left a bit later, and the boys were still there. Naomi hadn't counted how many cups of beer Cook had drunk, but there were at least eight empty glasses in front of him. And he was already half way through a ninth. He blew them a kiss, and then burped.

Naomi came home, and as usual, went upstairs to her bedroom. She couldn't remember when the last time she saw her Mum was. Maybe last Wednesday. Or Friday. As she laid in her bed, tired and a bit drunk, the last thing to cross her mind before she fell asleep was a certain Fitch twin. And it wasn't Katie.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3

Emily and Naomi were sitting on a table at the coffee shop, talking and laughing. It'd been more than three hours since the two arrived for their coffee date, but they seemed to have lost track of time. Both of them were in awe of how well they got along, and how fast. It's not that either of them didn't get along with people, but it was the first time they felt so drawn to other person. The conversation flowed effortlessly, as if they'd known each other forever.

Emily had always felt like an outcast beside her sister. Even though they were identical physically, their personalities couldn't be more different. Katie was always surrounded by boys and got invitations to all the parties, and she dragged her sister along, against Emily's will. The later never felt comfortable on these parties, left aside alone as her twin disappeared with some boy she'd just met. Katie would always try to hook her up with the less attractive friend of her own date, but Emily always seemed to find something wrong with the boy.

With Naomi, it was different. She tried, but she couldn't find anything wrong with the blonde. In Emily's eyes, Naomi was perfection. She loved everything about the girl. The blonde hair that barely fell to her shoulders, the blue eyes, the way she smiled when she saw the redhead entering the coffee shop, the way she talked, the way her hand felt on hers when they both reached for the sugar at the same time. Emily would never say anything to Naomi. She was too afraid.

She wasn't afraid that she might be gay. She'd figured it out when she was 14 and looked at her wall filled with posters of hot girls in contrast with her sister's on the opposite wall, where the faces of shirtless men looked down on her. She'd struggled, but she finally came to terms with it. But she had never dated a girl.

As she watched Naomi laugh at some random joke, she knew she could never tell the blonde how she really felt, because she was scared to her death that she wouldn't say it back. She thought, she hoped, and for the split of a second she dared to believe that the girl sitting across the table from her felt the same way. But then the split of a second was over, and her insecurities came rushing like a landslide and buried that thought deep inside her.

"Em? Emily? Hello, anybody in there?" As Naomi waved her hands across her face, Emily realized she'd lost herself inside her head. Or maybe it was inside those blue eyes, she wasn't sure.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I kinda dozed off for a bit there", Emily came back to reality, blushing as she answered the blonde.

"It's ok. I didn't realize I was being so boring." She joked.

"No, no, you weren't. I just tend to do that eventually."

"Better get used to it then." Naomi smiled, and the redhead couldn't help but smile too. It was then that Emily saw the big watch hanging on the wall behind the blonde hair, and she realized how late it was.

"Fuck, it's late! I should probably be heading home."

"Already?" Naomi sounded surprise, but one quick look at the watch on her wrist was enough to prove the other girl right. "Oh, Jesus, I completely lost track of time! I should be going home too."

"I had a great time. Definitely made up for all the embarrassment you made me go through."

"I told I'd pay my debt." Naomi smiled proudly. "Hey, what are you doing?" She asked as Emily was grabbing her purse. "You can put that away, I'm paying today!"

"You really don't have to, I can split." Emily tried but the blonde insisted on paying the whole bill.

After the goodbyes, each girl headed home. When Emily arrived, later than she'd originally planned she was welcomed by her sister and questions regarding the first's whereabouts.

"I told you, I grabbed a cup a coffee with Naomi." Emily answered, annoyed by the twin's insistence.

"The whole time? Do you know what time is it?" Katie didn't let go.

"Yes, I do. We just got carried on the conversation and didn't realize how much time has passed." She explained.

"Right. Ok." Katie still seemed suspicious, so Emily just sighed and headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower. After punching her younger brother, James, for trying to sneak up on her getting dressed she decided to do her homework when her mobile started buzzing. It was a text from Naomi.

"Hey, Em, just wanted to let you know that you left your notebook in the coffee. Don't worry, I've got it here. Meet me tomorrow on the front door before first period?"

"Oh, fuck, I guess that's goodbye to homework" Emily swore to herself as she answered the text.

"Thanks, Naoms. Yeah, I'll meet you there tomorrow. Good night. " A few moments after Emily hit send the mobile buzzed again.

"It was nothing. See you tomorrow. 'Night."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except tons of love for everyone who's been reading my fic. Thank you!

Chapter 4

Naomi was sitting in a bench near the college's front door, waiting for Emily to arrive. Her notebook was in the blonde's hand, and she nervously glanced through the crowd looking for its owner. While she waited, she thought about the last day, and their coffee date. They'd been sitting together at lunch the whole week, and they spent most of last period talking rather than actually paying any attention to the professor. But yesterday had been different. There were no friends, or twin sisters, or annoying teachers. Just the two of them, sitting alone on a table, having coffee, and talking. For more than three hours.

Naomi was pulled out of her head when Emily suddenly appeared in front of her. "Good morning!" The redhead greeted her with a big smile.

"Good morning." Naomi answered while standing, and handed the other girl her notebook. "Here. I didn't look it, I promise."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't found it. All my notes are here." They started walking towards their classrooms.

"Notes? It's only the first week. I haven't even bought a notebook yet."

Emily gave her a half smile and stopped in front of a classroom. "This is me. I'll see you at lunch."

"Right. See you then." Emily stepped into the room and Naomi started walking, or the way to her own class. She realized how happy she was after spending only five minutes with the redhead. Emily made her feel that way. Without realizing, Naomi smiled at the thought.

She entered the classroom, still thinking about Emily. She sat on her usual spot, right next to Effy. The girl gave her a small smile and asked. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"I dunno. What are you thinking?"

"I'll let you know." Effy always knew the good clubs. Her older brother Tony was well known for his parties, but Effy wasn't that far behind him.

Later that night, Naomi was standing outside a club with Effy, Panda, Katie and Emily. They'd already shared a spliff on their way, and drunken half a bottle of vodka.

"Hello ladies, how are you tonight?" She turned around and saw Cook, Freddie and JJ. Cook and Freddie were already drunk.

"Fuck off, Cook." Naomi said.

An hour later, Naomi found herself sitting on a table with the girls. And the boys. She had no idea how that happened, and quite frankly she didn't care. She was high, and she was laughing, and she was having fun. She found out that she actually liked the boys. And they had drugs, which only made her like them even more.

She got up, and felt the world give a little spin around her head. "Whoa!" She finally found her balance, and announced: "I'm going to dance. Who's coming with me?"

Emily, Cook and Effy got up, and they stepped on the dance floor. Katie had disappeared with a boy she'd met and JJ and Panda were talking on the table. Freddie was nowhere to be seen.

The last thing she remembered was dancing and laughing with Emily. Cook and Effy were kissing on the corner. She thought she saw Freddie watching them, but she wasn't sure. Then she blacked out and woke up in her bed the next morning with red hair in her face.

She was in Effy's house. That much she knew. How she got there, or why she had her arms around Emily, those were a mystery. She looked around. She was in Effy's bed, cuddled with Emily; Effy was laying next to them. Cook was passed out on the floor. Katie had her neck on a strange angle, half laying, half sitting on Effy's armchair.

As she looked around her, she felt Emily shifting underneath her arm. The redhead slowly opened her eyes and put her hand on her forehead. Naomi quickly removed her arm. She thought that Emily looked cute, all sleepy and confused.

"Good morning, Ems."

"Good morning. Where are we?"

"We're at Effy's. Don't ask me how we got here."

"Oh, great. My mum will be pissed."

Naomi didn't really have to worry about that. She bet her mum wouldn't even notice that she'd spent the night away.

"What time is it?" Effy had also woken up.

"Dunno, don't have a watch." Naomi answered. Effy reached out to her mobile. It was a quarter past 9.

Emily got up and gave a little slap on Katie's leg, causing her to jump and wake up swearing.

Naomi also got up. She gave a little nudge on Cook with her foot. He didn't move.

"Is he dead?" Katie asked.

Effy kneeled beside him and slapped him hard on the face.

"What the fuck? Ouch!"

"Not dead." Effy said, and they all laughed. "Now, you go through the window, my dad will kill you if he sees you here."

Cook looked confused and bewildered, but he got up and headed towards the open window. "Goodbye girls, I had a fucking great night. Let's do it again sometime. Especially you, Eff." He blew her a kiss as he left.

"We should probably get going too. Our mum must be ready to call the police." Emily said.

"Yeah, if she hasn't called them already, that is." Katie completed.

"Okay." Effy opened the bedroom door, but stopped and turned to Naomi. "What about you? Do you wanna stay for breakfast? I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, I guess." Naomi agreed.

The twins said goodbye. Emily kissed Naomi on the cheek, and the last could feel her skin burning where the redhead lips had landed.

Naomi watched as they walked down the street, and absent mindedly stroke the kissed cheek.

Effy was looking at her with those piercing eyes, one of her eyebrows lifted.

"What?" Naomi asked, suspicious.

"Nothing." Effy gave her a side smile. "Come on, I'm starving."


End file.
